


"forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons"

by sparks_fly



Series: [ for you're the start and end of me | park & park ] [3]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Nielwoon if you squint, Nonsense, onghwang of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparks_fly/pseuds/sparks_fly
Summary: When Park Jihoon is in love with his roommate who never likes him back.orWhen Park Woojin may or may not be in love with the guy living next to his apartment.oran anti-climatic way to fall for each other





	"forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons"

**Author's Note:**

> really, this is un-betaed and unloved lmao  
> also title is from Troye Sivan's for him.

 

 

 

_You don't have to say I love you to say I love you_

_Forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons_

_We've been making shades of purple out of red and blue_

_Sickeningly sweet like honey, don't need any money_

_All I need is you_

 

 

 

 

 

 _It's a no-brainer_ , Jihoon thinks, as he sees the discarded clothing and messy living room of their shared apartment that yet again, his roommate is not alone. His roommate has brought a guest home. Again. And he isn't exactly sure of the numbers of the guests his roommate brought. The noises they are making are just an indication that they didn't care how Park Jihoon is in the apartment.

 

But thank fuck god they made it in the bedroom.

 

Because Jihoon wouldn't know what to do if he ever does see his roommate having a sex with someone he barely knows. And he'd like to spare his eyes  _thankyousomuch_. With a sigh, he heads back out to the front door.

 

The hallway is freezing, he notes as he slides down on the cold floor. He removes his bag from his shoulders and takes out his headphones to drown out the noises coming from the apartment.

 

"Fucking dumbass." He says, glaring at the door as if that could actually knock some sense on his roommate. But he never means his words, not actually to his best friend. Quite the opposite.

 

Jihoon tries to drown out the noises with the blasting music from his phone. Sometimes, it works, most of the time he's stuck when his phone dies on him and he'd rather not walk in the apartment once more just to charge it.

 

He's in love with his roommate, has been after just a week they have moved in during his first year in college. And now he's in his third year and he's still in love. But who couldn't be? Kang Daniel is the literal meaning of sunshine. All smiles and polite words. Beautiful and passionate. He's Jihoon's ever wanted but someone he'd also never get. He thinks he isn't enough to man up and tell him that he is painfully in love with Kang Daniel.

 

Jihoon wonders if Daniel knows that he is playing like a Jihoon but then he doubts it because Daniel would probably say oh well and then continue to play beer pong and break his poor  _poor_  little heart.

 

He's not entirely sure why he is trying to put himself into this.

 

 

 

 

Woojin freezes on his place, his hand on the knob of the door as he watches the boy in the corner bob his head with the music. It's not like this is the third time this week he's seen Jihoon on the same spot. And goddamn it is just Thursday. Woojin doesn't understand why Jihoon insists on staying at the same spot of the hallway when he could go out and do whatever he'd like to do just to avoid the annoyingly loud sexual escapades of his roommate.

 

So he does what he thinks a Park Woojin would do. He tugs one of Jihoon's headphone out of his ears and his neighbor looks up at him with shock eyes. Pretty eyes.

 

"You shouldn't let him throw you out. He isn't the king of the world, you know?" Woojin tells him.

 

Jihoon's eyes go bigger and he flusters by his words. "He doesn't."

 

"Then must be your choice to sit out here while he fucks the whole world down in your apartment?" Woojin's voice is dripping from sarcasm but Jihoon only avoids his eyes because he guesses it's only the truth. "Well, I guess, I don't want to be a poor neighbor. Come on."

 

"What?"

 

Woojin only smiles and pulls Jihoon on his feet towards his apartment that is just right next to Jihoon's. "What kind of a person do you think I am to leave you in the cold freezing hallway in January?"

 

"A not nosy one?" Jihoon suggests.

 

Woojin  _tsks_  and opens his door for them to open.

 

Jihoon expects it to be something special but then he guesses he shouldn't have. Not when they actually live in the same building. Woojin guides him on the couch, patting his back.

 

"Loosen up, why don't you?" Woojin mumbles, stepping out of the living room to the kitchen.

 

He's been living in the same building but Jihoon doesn't actually really go out and make friends so he is not sure about the name of his neighbor. He can just ask later, anyway.

 

"Oh." His neighbor breaks his thought away, offering his some water. "That's all I have today since I forgot to do grocery." He says, sitting on the chair in front of the couch.

 

Jihoon uncaps his bottle and drinks.

 

"Wow, you're not actually allergic from water." His neighbor comments. Jihoon glares at him. "You're Jihoon, am I correct?"

 

He nods.

 

"Woojin." His neighbor introduces. "Skipping all the formalities aside, in the three years I have spent living in the same building as you, I haven't really talked to you. Aside from today."

 

"I'm Park Jihoon."

 

"Park Woojin. Guess we share the same surname."

 

 _It's common_ , Jihoon would like to say but he doesn't want to crush the smile Woojin is sporting on his face at the moment. He is not that cruel.

 

"Have you ever told your roommate that he keeps the entire floor awake every time he brings home a guest?" Woojin asks.

 

"No." He answers.

 

"Are you afraid of saying so?"

 

"No." A very too quick response in Jihoon's humble opinion, taking a sip from the bottle.

 

"Are you, by chance, in love with him?"

 

Jihoon chokes on his water and coughs. When he is calm enough, he avoids Woojin's questioning gaze. "No. Never."

 

"Why never?"

 

_Why don’t you mind your own business._

 

"He is  _only_  a roommate." An emphasis on the word only. Unfortunately.

 

"Is this your choice or his? Or both? Because if it's his choice then I think he's pretty blind."

 

 _What_.

 

"Both." He answers, a little uncomfortable. Woojin’s questions are a little bit close for comfort.  _And I don’t think Daniel would ever like me. He wouldn't even look at my way._

 

Jihoon struggles not to drink on his bottled water once more in case Woojin blurts out another question that would shake his world.

 

“He must be blind.” Woojin throws the comment casually as if they both have known each other and he is taking Jihoon’s side.

 

“What the fuck does that mean?”

 

“What I mean is that all these years we have been neighbors, this is the first time we got to sit like this and talk. And like yeah whatever. But now I know that you and I share the same surname and that your roommate always brings home a guest.” He waves his hands dumbly.

 

“Do you really pay attention to the number of people he brings home?”

 

Woojin smirks and Jihoon notes the snaggle tooth. “He and I share the same wall. He keeps me awake because his guests are more likely very vocal.”

 

Jihoon runs his fingers through his hair. “Sorry.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For  _that._ ”

 

Woojin shakes his head and rolls his eyes. “Why, do you also bring home your guests and you and your roommate have like a competition on who can bring home more by the end of the week?”

 

“You’re ridiculous.” Jihoon fans himself because he knows he’s beet red on his face. “And no, no. I don’t.”

 

“Then don’t apologize in behalf of him.”

 

“But he’s ---”

 

“Just a roommate.” He cuts off, standing up.

 

Jihoon all but glares at him. “You are a bastard.”

 

“Oh, hun, I may be a bastard but at least I’m not an idiot. Who kicks you out of the supposed shared apartment and who lets you in, noh?” Woojin says, throwing a wink as he passes him by.

 

Jihoon would like to say that Woojin’s wink is fucking ugly, just like his personality but he keeps his mouth shut, especially he is in the latter’s apartment and does not want to be kicked out.

 

But boy, snaggletooth Park Woojin can be  _cute. A little bit cute._ But Jihoon would prefer to keep this information all by himself in case The Biggest Bastard inflates his already too big ego and head.

 

 

☆

 

“Why are you everywhere?” Jihoon hisses as soon as he sees Woojin sitting on the chair in front of him. He never realizes or maybe he just doesn't notice Woojin's presence before the Hallway Incident ™️ but now he notices that the latter boy is also in his some classes.

 

But Woojin doesn't answer. He never does. It's like he knows a secret or two that Jihoon can't point out which. He only smirks. And that smirk kind of knocks Jihoon up. But he isn't sure if it's good or not.

 

It's like he's taking his breath away and Jihoon detests it so much because how would he even live if Woojin takes his breath away just like this, noh?

 

And there's a loud booming laughter that Jihoon can recognize everywhere even if he's asleep. He knows his best friend's laughter, too fucking bad. He's slowly closing on their seats and Jihoon wants to disappear from the Earth because as he passes by, Daniel gives him the look ™️ that somehow burns his stomach and he! has! his! arms! on! another! Man!

 

“That's Daniel.” Woojin whispers, eyeing Jihoon up and down. And why is Woojin telling this as if he doesn't know his own roommate and his best fried for that?

 

“Here.” Woojin suddenly brushes his lips with tissue.

 

“What the fuck, man?” He splutters once he realizes that Woojin has already used the tissue he wipes on Jihoon's lips.  _Disgusting bastard._

 

“You know, you're drooling.” His voice is loud that some students near their table are looking at them.

 

“I'm fucking not.” He denies, shaking his head. “Shut the fuck up, will you?”

 

Woojin only gives him a look that it's so hard to decipher. “Why are you the only one who can not see, Park fucking Jihoon?” And then Woojin is leaving with his tray. He watches as he puts his tray back and leaves the cafeteria without looking back at all.

 

_Just what the hell?_

 

☆

 

 

Ong Seongwoo is one of a kind man, and Jihoon doesn't clearly get how Park Woojin, who is mysterious and aloof enough as he is, can stand to be around as loud and bubbly as Seongwu. He is graduating student in their same university whom Woojin met in the dance academy. And what's considered fun for the oldest is a drunken game of playing Uno cards.

 

Unfortunately for Jihoon, he is losing. And he's also halfway drunk. Because that's the idea of punishment of Seongwu.

 

Coming to his neighbor's apartment has become somehow a habit for Jihoon. Daniel doesn't notice that he's been either coming late or not coming back whenever he brings “guests”. It's been three whole weeks since he started coming over. And each time he does, Woojin would put a very loud music that Seongwu wouldn't ask the reason why but he figures maybe Woojin already has explained.

 

Daniel hasn't even asked nor glance at his way. Jihoon is a little bit miffed about that.

 

He stands up to gather another bottle of beer when Woojin comes up behind him.

 

“Do you remember the rules while you're in my apartment?” Woojin's satoori is obvious and thinks it's kind of attractive. Not that he is attracted to Woojin per se. His Busan satoori is, not Woojin.

 

“Oh uhh...” Jihoon starts thinking. He tries to remember what they have talked about it but nothing comes to his mind.

 

“Do not think about the Idiot.”Woojin reminds him, moving to grab him a bottle of beer and makes his way back to the living room. Jihoon wonders how Woojin can easily read him like an open book.

 

He pads his way back to the living room and before he sits on the floor just like what Seongwu and Woojin are doing, he makes sure to knock Woojin's head which earns him a snarl and a glare, “What the fuck was that for?”

 

“Don't call him that.” He tells him.  _Don't call Daniel The Idiot_ is what he wants to say.

 

“Let me know when he stops acting like one, maybe I'll consider calling him something else.”

 

“Like what?” Jihoon challenges.

 

And the bad thing about Woojin is, he also likes challenges. “Like The Biggest Fucking Idiot?”

 

Jihoon is ready to throw the pillow on his lap when Seongwu (thank God for his presence) cuts him. “Why don't you just two date?” Or maybe not. He wants to delete Seongwu's presence all-in-all and he takes back his gratefulness for his presence.

 

“Hyung,” Woojin calls Seongwu, wrapping his arm around Jihoon's neck and grins at him. “do you think we look good together?”

 

Jihoon begs to disagree and twists Woojin's arm behind him and his contorted face makes Jihoon laugh for a second. He enjoys the pain and Woojin's face becoming redder as the seconds pass by. Maybe Jihoon exists to cause Woojin his greatest pain.

 

“Hoon..”

 

Jihoon's heart drops as he sees Daniel standing in the doorway where Seongwu is mischievously waving behind him. He's not sure how Seongwu has moved from the place beside Woojin to wherever he is standing now.

 

Jihoon also drops Woojin's arms.

 

“You've never been the type to hurt people.” Daniel's voice register is low. That kind of sexy bed voice. Jihoon drools at it.

 

“I guess you don't really know Jihoon.” Woojin snaps and Jihoon wants to twist his neck this time.

 

Daniel only shrugs and innocently stares at them. “I was wondering where you are these past few days.”|

 

“You could've asked me.”

 

“Well ---” Daniel's stare turns from him to Seongwu who sashays himself on the couch. Jihoon knows that look --- hates that look --- because he never receives it from his best friend ever. He's seen it so many times on Daniel's face, one that says  _I'm into you and you're going to end up on my bed_. “--it's not like I care that much.”

 

“I thought the two of you are best friends?” Seongwu asks in confusion.

 

Daniel sits beside Seongwu and he can see the perfect smirk on Woojin's face. God, he hates him so much right now. “It's not like you tell your best friends who you're dating with.”

 

“Hyung, you're dating Minhyun hyung, right?” Woojin baits, Seongwu nods and flutters his eyes. He's not sure what Seongwu is trying because Daniel is obviously distracted with him by his side.

 

Seongwu smiles blindingly at them, all perfect white teeth. “Do you want to play?”

 

Woojin rolls his eyes. “We can play uno again?”

 

“Boring.”

 

“Let's play charades?”

 

“Ugh, Woojinie...”

 

“You want to get shitfaced and drunk, hyung?” Woojin raises his brows at him.

 

Seongwu flicks his wrist. “Drunk, possibly but not shitfaced. And you two are sooo boring that it makes me want to bring ---” He turns to his roommate who mouths his name. “Daniel with us.”

 

“Goodness, hyung, I wonder why Minhyun hyung is still dating you. Why don't you just leave?”

 

“Oh, I will!” Seongwu smiles and Daniel smiles wider now because Seongwu is wrapping his hands around Daniel's, caressing him teasingly. Daniel likes this game. “And I'm bringing Daniel with you. Adios, boring people.” Then Seongwu is dragging Daniel away.

 

Jihoon wants to scream as he follows the two men out and Daniel sheepishly has the audacity to look back at him with a glint and a thumbs up. Jihoon wants to just fucking go back to his blanket to comfort his aching heart.

 

“Are you going to get in or out?”

 

Jihoon jumps from his place as he hears Woojin's voice. It's kind of heavy – Woojin's voice is.

 

“You're letting the heat out, so choose if you want to get in or out.”

 

Jihoon is left with no choice but to come inside and let the image of Daniel burn at the back of his mind.

 

“Why did you let Seongwu hyung go with Daniel?” He confronts Woojin who is basically just staring expectantly at him.

 

“He can manage.”

 

“You know how Daniel is.” Or has Woojin forgotten?

 

Woojin sighs and taps the space beside him, but Jihoon just keeps walking here and there, biting his nail in nervousness.

 

“ Seongwu hyung is also your friend, you know?” Woojin's voice is low, too. The accent is lower than Daniel's but he doesn't want to pay attention on that. Seongwu is with Daniel, of all people, and Woojin gives no fuck. “ Seongwu hyung knows you're in love with him, Jihoonie.”

 

Jihoon cringes at the nickname but there's something warm as Woojin says it.

 

“That---” Jihoon is flustered.

 

But Woojin adds, “He can take care of himself, and he knows what he's doing. So please trust him?”

 

“It's not like ---” He stops himself when Woojin catches his eyes.

 

Exasperated, Jihoon falls beside the Bastard and cries himself to sleep. The last thing he knows is that Woojin's hand is warm on his brunette hair. And he  _kind of_ likes it.

 

 

☆

 

“Your friend is a bastard.”

 

If anything, Jihoon is more surprised to see Daniel in the living room with nothing but his shorts on. He thinks he's going to be distracted or flustered the way he used to. He expects his heart beats faster but there's nothing there.

 

He glances once at Daniel and pops the popcorn in his mouth. “Woojin is. I can attest to that.”

 

“No, not that. The other friend last night.”

 

“I only have one bastard friend and that's Woojin.”

 

Daniel sighs and stops in front of him, hands on his waist. “That Ong guy.”

 

Jihoon squares up and finally looks at Daniel. He waits for the  _fuck this shit, I'm so in love with you, why are you the only one who cannot see, Kang Daniel_ dugeun dugeun but there's nothing. It feels so bland and Jihoon cannot, for the life of him, understand it.

 

“Seongwu hyung? What? He's a little stupid but he's not a bastard.” He defends Woojin's best friend. Or more likely, his also other friend.

 

“Yeah? Say it to my face, Park Jihoon. I was arrested last night!”

 

_What._

 

Daniel ruffles his own hair frustratedly and throws himself on the couch like the little guy he is. “You saw how he was last night with me, right? He was feeling me up, Jihoon. Fuck. So we made out in the car.”

 

“Wait --- do you even know Seongwu hyung is taken?” He asks curiously.

 

Daniel avoids his eyes.

 

“That's out of the question.”

 

“Why would you have sex with someone who you just met last night?”

 

His roommate shrugs in reply. “But that's beside the point. He was feeling me up, you saw it, Jihoon and then --- when we were making out --- what the fuck --- I just woke up with a police man tapping up my window and my junk was --- ugh --- out for everyone to see.”

 

“I don't get it?” Really, Jihoon is.

 

“He may or may have knocked me out and my junk --- fuck, Jihoon, are you being serious --- was out in the open and I was arrested for public indecency.”

 

Jihoon may or may have not laughed at the thought. Karma serves real time. But then, this is his best friend --- his roommate --- and he got arrested for something like this. Jihoon nods at Daniel and angrily leaves the apartment.

 

 

 

Woojin expects the three – four – now five loud knocks on the door and sighs as he sees Jihoon standing outside, hand on the air and eyes closed. He looks  _so so_  pretty and Woojin cannot deny that. But he can feel the anger seeping through the other's body.

 

What he least expects is a knee kick on his shin.

 

“God, Jihoon, what the fuck!?” He splutters, face red from pain.

 

“Daniel was fucking arrested. Do you know what Seongwu hyung did?” The hiss is scary at this point.

 

He lets out a little smile of satisfaction. Seongwu hyung was successful then. “Hyung may have told me about his plan.”

 

“What the fuck, Park Woojin? Are you and Seongwu hyung serious? He was fucking arrested. What did he do to you that you would do this to him? I cannot believe you! You are my friend and he's also my friend.”

 

“He hurts you.” Woojin whispers.

 

Jihoon stares and halts. Woojin's not meeting his eyes anymore. Woojin is not sure whether he wants to let Jihoon in.

 

“And so?”

 

“You're my friend, too, Jihoon.” He says carefully, taking a deep breath. “Come in.”

 

“No, Woojin, you can't----”

 

“Let's call Seongwu hyung and you can direct your anger to him. He thought about this.”

 

 

But once Seongwu comes, he is with a tall and beautiful man named Minhyun and Jihoon cannot say anything anymore since the couple has asked to watch TV shows and they end up all berating all the shows they can find on TV.

 

Just that the next morning, he finds himself tangle with Jihoon's body and he's not certain if he dislikes it or not.

 

 

 

☆

 

Woojin is not in love. Or that’s what he likes to make himself believe. And it’s not like he hasn’t fallen in love. He has, countless of times. But he isn’t in love right now. But OngfuckingSeongwu drops the bomb and Woojin has it bad.

 

He likes spending time with Jihoon. Jihoon is the epitome of a sarcastic asshole with split personalityIes. One moment he is nice as fuck, giving him out-of-the-blue compliments  _“Uhm… I think your snaggletooth is cute.”_ , or Jihoon is the reincarnation of the Devil himself (his bruises can attest to that). He may be spending an unhealthy amount of time with him (he likes to believe he is trying to recuperate Jihoon from a heart break, that’s all). So why is OngfuckingSeongwuhyung in front of him again with that knowing Look and Smirk?

 

“Come again, hyung?” His mouth open? A big fat check.

 

“You’re dating Park Jihoon.” It is not even a question or an accusation. It’s a statement.

 

“Errrr.. no?”

 

Seongwu laughs heartily, wiggling his eyebrows and never in Woojin’s entire existence wants to shave all his hyung’s eyebrows except for now.

 

“Would you like to repeat that after seeing this?” Seongwu asks, handing him his phone. “And yes, whether you want to delete it or not is up to yours. I have already sent a copy of that to Minhyunnie.”

 

_Fuck this._

 

Because on the photo is none other than Park Jihoon on top of Woojin’s chest, cuddling himself like a baby, eyes closed and looks so comfortable on his place. He looks so soft. And Woojin --- Park Woojin’s right hand is on top of Jihoon’s head and left hand on his waist as if he is trying to protect him. ( _From what?_ His mind screams at him)

 

And oddly, fingers hovering on delete button but Woojin is Whipped. He doesn’t have the heart for it.

 

That’s when he meets Seongwu’s eyes, he panics. “I’m fucked, hyung?”

 

Seongwu nods at him pathetically, grabbing his phone back.

 

Woojin,  _poor Woojin_ , drops his head on the table, repeatedly smashing himself.

 

“Seongwu hyung?”

 

“Hmm??”

 

“Can you send the photo to me?”

 

_Why the fuck not?_

 

☆

 

Woojin knows it’s him before he really sees him. He is standing in front of his apartment door, shoulders too sagged for his liking. He tries looking at what’s interesting Jihoon on his doorknob but it is just a shiny metal doorknob, nothing more and nothing less.

 

“Are we going to have a staring contest with a doorknob?” He asks.

 

No answer.

 

He tries coughing to get his attention but Jihoon still stands there, pretty eyes stuck on his own doorknob so he opens it and shakes Jihoon out of his reverie.

 

Jihoon smiles, a little bit forced, a little bit painful and Woojin’s heart burns a little, too.

 

“Hi, Woojinie.” He says.

 

And they come in. Woojin thinks he needs to leave his heart outside to spare himself from a heart ache.

 

 

 

“Have you ever fallen in love?”

 

It’s not the question Woojin expects from Jihoon. He is more than surprised because he never thought he’d be interested at all.

 

So he shrugs. “And may I ask what makes you interested about my life?”

 

“Daniel.”

 

Woojin closes his fists.  _Of fucking course._

 

Jihoon takes a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment. He’s so beautiful, Woojin wants to yell. Painfully beautiful. The kind of beauty that hurts you inside. And it’s okay because it’s Jihoon, no matter how fucked up that sounds.

 

How can Daniel miss this beauty?

 

“He told me he’s dating someone that looks as pretty as me. And he’s showed me their photos together.”

 

Woojin clears his throat. “Verdict?”

 

“I don’t know? But really, he is too beautiful? Too pretty? But that is not the problem. I can’t believe he thinks I’m pretty but all these years, he’s been just not seeing me. Am I that easy to miss? Why would he tell me that and just completely missed out my existence in his life? I don’t understand.” Jihoon rambles.

 

Woojin wants him to stop. To stop from walking here and there and to stop hoping. Or maybe just both.

 

Because when he lets Jihoon in in his apartment and his life, he isn’t informed that along that, he gives him a permission to also feel the pain Jihoon is feeling. Because he is also frustrated. And hurt. And confused. But mostly, frustrated. How can someone be as beautiful and wonderful as Jihoon get hurt over a love that he’s been trying to hide from his own roommate and best friend?

 

“---jin. Park Woojin!” Jihoon shouts, making him sit up straight on his seat. Jihoon pouts  _cutely._ “See? Even you cannot take me seriously!”

 

_Whipped._

 

“I’m not.”

 

“Do you think I’m throwing myself too much on Daniel?”

 

“No.” Because honest to God, he doesn’t.

 

“Then why can’t he see me then?” Jihoon frustrated scream echoes in his apartment.

 

Woojin stops and stares and pulls Jihoon on top of him on the couch.

 

“Maybe --- there’s someone out there who fits you perfectly more.” He runs his fingers through his hair.

 

Jihoon looks up, and Woojin feels like dying. “Is he on the way to save me?”

 

“Maybe not on a white horse, but he is definitely going there.”

 

“Can you tell him to hurry up?”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I’m tired of this.”

 

Woojin dies a little bit more.

 

 

When Woojin wakes up in the middle of the night, he almost loses his shit seeing Seongwu in his apartment, creepily looking at them which promptly sends Jihoon on the floor. But that's because he's too surprised to see Seongwu hyung with his hand on his waist and a phone on the other.

 

“Way to be romantic, Woojin.” Sarcasm drips on Seongwu’s words.

 

Woojin groans. “I thought I saw a ghost and I was scared out of my shit. But then it was just you.”

 

Seongwu makes an indignant noise. Woojin ignores in favor of trying to pull up Jihoon again who is still nowhere near of consciousness.

 

“Woojin, now you’re not gonna be a third wheel for Minhyunnie and I. Maybe we can have a double date together?”

 

“Hyung,” Woojin’s voice is hoarse. “the only third wheel in this apartment is you. Yah, Park Jihoon, come back here.”

 

Jihoon climbs back again and Seongwu makes another indignant noise.

 

“Please close the door once you leave.” He reminds him.

 

 

Once the both of them are finally awake, they see a box of chicken half eaten by none other than the Petty Seongwu himself.

 

☆

 

Jihoon is a little bit scared. A little bit unsure and a little bit unsteady. Once he gets back to his apartment after spending the night over at Woojin's, there's something a little bit unknown air. The way Woojin pulled him in and the way he wrapped his arms around him feels something  _right._

 

It's as if the younger cared for him. Maybe he does, they're friends after all.

 

Jihoon finds himself contemplating about love and life inside his apartment's living room and Daniel excitedly bounces next to him, asking him to play some games and asking him to watch some movies on the coming Saturday. He still waits for a sudden “falling in love with my roommate slash best friend” once more but it is not there. Not anymore.

 

But when he sees Woojin in the hallway when he has to buy some groceries on a Thursday, inviting Jihoon for some drinks (seriously, Woojin is alcoholic) on Saturday, he politely declines and tells him that he's spending time with Daniel instead.

 

Woojin shrugs and smirks. That rude smug smirk on his face that spells danger and Jihoon misses a tiny bit of his heart beat. Woojin then strides forward him, determination painting his sun-kissed skin and then traps him on the wall.

 

Park Woojin ruffles his hair, and tells him to “Enjoy your best friend date with Daniel.” And that's after Park Woojin snoops in to leave Park Jihoon breathless. His lips are soft despite how it looks and he tastes like Jihoon's favorite food: chicken.

 

And even the week after, because maybe Daniel is trying to at least win back their friendship, he invites him once more to spend his Saturday with him. In which Jihoon (he's not sure why he needs Woojin's approval. It's not like Woojin is his Mom) tells Woojin again. Woojin only nods but not without leaving Jihoon's already chapped lips swollen.

 

“You're okay?” Daniel asks, head digging on his lap.

 

Jihoon glances at him. He normally looks adorable for Jihoon. All smile and eyes crinkle like moons in the sky. But not this time. “Yes.”

 

“Do you like him?” Daniel questions, once more.

 

Jihoon snaps at Daniel and whacks his head for saying nonsense.

 

Daniel's laughter echoes inside the apartment. But he doesn't notice how loud he is, or how Daniel's head lies on him. (It should be, because he's in love with Daniel). But all he sees is a snaggletooth peeking on someone's lips --- almost black to violet lips on him. It's not Daniel's Busan satoori that he's hearing.

 

He's hearing Woojin's instead. Jihoon is so fucked up.

 

Daniel teases him so and leaves Jihoon all by himself in the living room to think about life.

 

That's when he decides that men are indeed confusing, or maybe only Park Woojin. Just him.

 

 

☆

 

 

 

“You look awfully terrible today.” Minhyun jeers as soon as he sees Woojin manning the cashier in the cafe the younger works at. Woojin glares at him. He hasn't slept a wink these days. Not that he keeps track of it but it's been four days since Jihoon last spent time with Daniel for a Saturday movie date. And it's been four days since he also last saw him.

 

Does it bug him?  _Never._

 

Woojin groans. It's also awfully slow day in the cafe. Minhyun is the only new customer as of the moment. And it's not like Minhyun isn't a great view, on a contrary, he is, it's just that he's not into answering the jeers he's going to get.

 

And still, he hasn't seen Jihoon for a whole 90 hours, 16 minutes and 50 seconds.

 

“I think you got it bad, Park Woojin.” Well, he guesses Woojin's misery is his friends' amusement.

 

“Can you like just order, asshole hyung no. 1?” Woojin groans at him.

 

Minhyun looks back and fakes a gasp. “Oh, wow is this how you treat a paying customer? Guess, I should tell this on Jisungie hyung.”

 

He shakes his head. “What do you want to order, asshole hyung-nim?” He repeats.

 

The older laughs and leans forward. “So when will you tell Jihoon that you like him?”

 

“I don't!” He yells, earning few glares from the two other customers inside the cafeteria.

 

“You are.” Still, Minhyun pushes.

 

And Woojin is, actually. In love? Kind of, but he doesn't want to really show it to anyone. Not as of now. Not when Jihoon might still be in love with his best friend.

 

“When will you tell him?” Minhyun prods more.

 

Woojin sighs. “When he's ready to fall in love with someone that is not The Idiot.”

 

“Wait --- aren't you The Idiot, too? How will you expect Jihoon to fall out of love with you?”

 

“Fuck you!” He curses. “Jisung hyung! There's a customer who does not want to order! Shall I remove him from the premises now?” He yells.

 

All that Woojin hears is a loud, “Shut the fuck up, Park Woojin! Minhyun is a paying customer. Do your job and entertain him properly.”

 

“Do you want me and Seongwu to plan an intervention, Woojinie?” Minhyun has the audacity to wriggle his nonexistent greasy eyebrow at him.

 

Wow, he hates his friends and his life. But maybe not Park Jihoon so much,

 

 

 

☆

 

Jihoon has never hated his life before more than now. He's tried so hard to avoid Ong Seongwu and Hwang Minhyun in so many ways possible (he's even tried hiding himself in the closet when he saw the two approaching him), but God is not always with him because Ong Seongwu has his arms lock on his, and Minhyun is holding his legs down.

 

Really, Minhyun?

 

“What do you want?” He asks them.

 

Seongwu blankly and seriously looks at him that Jihoon gets scared of his face. “You and Woojin.”

 

“What about me and him?”

 

“You are avoiding him.”

 

“What.” He deadpans at him.

 

The older flicks his forehead and hisses. “Woojin is my best friend.”

 

“Our.” Minhyun corrects him.

 

“-- our best friend.” Seongwu continues, “We don't want to see him sad just because of you. We know he's an asshat, that much is very obvious.” Insert eye roll. “But we also think you're just as much as asshat for avoiding him.”

 

“I---” Jihoon wonders if it's true. Woojin has tried cornering him one time in the hallway but good thing Daniel was there for a cover up. He even tried knocking on his apartment for a straight hour but he pretended to not exist and breathe at all that time.  _God, why are you avoiding him, Park Jihoon? And it's been what? Seven days?_

 

“That's the face that people make when they have epiphany.” Minhyun is now standing with a smug look on his face. Jihoon wonders if Minhyun has always been this smug or maybe Seongwu hyung has rubbed off on him since they are boyfriends.

 

 _Boyfriends,_ it kinda rings a bell. At least, for him and Dan --- Woojin.

 

“You're in love with him.” Seongwu flatly states.

 

Jihoon's eyes almost budge out his sockets. “I'm not!”

 

“That's the face of in denial.”

 

Minhyun proceeds to slap him on his forehead and preaches, “Woojin has been losing his sleep for the past few days. He's been thinking what if Jihoon is still in love with Daniel? What if Daniel reciprocates his one-sided love?”

 

“I'm not ----”  _Not what, Jihoon?_ “I'm not in love with Daniel anymore.”

 

And then Seongwu brushes his hand on Jihoon's hair. “We know, hun, we know.”

 

“But what if ---” Jihoon wonders if Woojin is still in love with someone that's not him? Can he actually take that? “--- if he's still in love with someone else?”

 

Seongwu and Minhyun eye each other and groan collectively, and then both send him a flying kick which leaves him on the floor.

 

_Guess Woojin is not in love with someone else._

 

 

☆

 

 

 

 

Seongwu and Minhyun's intervention goes something like this:

 

Woojin and Jihoon trap inside Woojin's apartment. Jihoon looking awkwardly at anywhere except for Woojin. And Woojin looks like he's going to beg Jihoon for the world. Jihoon feels bad because Woojin's eye bags are very obvious by now.

 

 

“Are you and Daniel dating now?” What a loser, Woojin thinks about himself.

 

Jihoon rolls his eyes at him. “Really, Woojin?”

 

“It's just that --- you haven't spent time with me.” If Woojin can pout, he's not sure but he thinks he is doing it right now. Wow, he's Whipped for Park Jihoon that much, huh.

 

“Jealousy is not good for you, Woojin.” Jihoon teases. “But, you know how I just spent time talking so much about my best friend and how much I have spent time dillydallying about my feelings for him? What if I can't be good enough for you?”

 

He sighs. “You know what I think?

 

“What? That I’m not pretty enough?”

 

Woojin shakes his head and stands up, nearing the older boy. With a smirk, Woojin cups Jihoon’s face with his own calloused hands. He turns beet red. And red suits Jihoon so much.

 

“I think you’re the prettiest. You have the prettiest eyes, they tell thousands of unspoken words --- of thousands of unspoken feelings. You have the prettiest mouth --- chapped and pink --- and only says the best things about The Idiot.”

 

At this, Jihoon pointedly glares.

 

Woojin continues, “And on top of that, you have the prettiest heart because no matter how much you have been hurt continuously, you still try --- you still love. That’s what makes you the most beautiful.”

 

And Park Woojin leans forward and catches Jihoon’s lips. The protest from Jihoon dies as they tangle their tongues together experimenting and trying to see who’s to dominate. Jihoon bits his tongue and Woojin surrenders.

 

“Do you see me throwing myself to you?” Woojin asks, his heart never missing a beat, tripling the speed of it.

 

Jihoon opens his mouth and closes. “I --- I don’t understand.”

 

“You will. And he will.” Woojin says, once more capturing his lips.

 

Woojin kisses Jihoon like he is fragile and delicate. He wraps his arms around Jihoon, like he is never letting any pain ruins the beauty of Jihoon.

 

Seongwu and Minhyun's intervention be damned; it's too anticlimatic.

 

 

“Jihoon?”

 

Park Jihoon looks up at Woojin with expectant eyes.

 

“I want you to fall in love with me.”

 

He smiles. “I easily fall in love.” He warns.

 

“So then fall. Fall in love with and for me.”

 

“But you are The Bastard. I don’t want to fall in love with The Bastard.”

 

Woojin rolls his eyes at him. “You fell in love with The Biggest Fucking Idiot. God, thank God The Biggest Fucking Idiot is blind and both you and I regard his idiocy for missing out what’s in front of him.”

 

“And what’s that?”

 

Woojin pinches his nose bridge with a smile and Jihoon thinks  _this is going to be easy._ “A whole cake with a cherry on top.”

 

Jihoon wants to throw up so badly.

 

“I want you to heal, Jihoon. I want you to heal and free yourself from the love that The Idiot cannot offer. I want you to free yourself from it and I want you to move on.”

 

“Will you be with me?” He asks, hopeful.

 

Woojin holds his hand. They are calloused but somehow, Jihoon finds them fitting.

 

“Park Jihoon, will you fall in love with me?” Woojin asks.

 

_Will you fall in love with me?_

 

Maybe it’s not going to be so hard to move on. Not when Woojin is there. As long as Woojin is there. Jihoon may not be sure how it would happen but he knows it’s going to happen. Just as long as he knows he can hold Woojin’s calloused hands, as long as he can kiss Woojin’s bashful mouth, or as long as he can feel Woojin’s reliable arms on him.

 

It is going to happen.

 

 

 

And you know, for the falling part, too.

 

 

(Falling? He does. He falls and Woojin is gladly catching him from that fall.)

 

 

☆

 

[“Can I just move in with you instead, boyfriend?”

 

“And what? We’re still going to hear Daniel and Sungwoon hyung fucking like rabbits.”

 

Jihoon fakes a gag. “Ugh. Do you think we should just move out to a new apartment?”

 

“I think we should.” Woojin agrees.

 

A moment of silence.

 

“And—”

 

“And what?”

 

“I like the sound of it.”

 

“Of what?”

 

Woojin holds him closer, bumping his nose against him. “The sound of you calling me boyfriend,  _boyfriend._ ”

 

And Park Jihoon blushes Fifty shades of Pink.]

 

 

♡

 

 

 

_We are running so fast_

_And we never look back_

_And whatever I lack, you make up_

_We make a really good team_

_And not everyone sees_

_We got this crazy chemistry_

_Between us_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> uwu i don't like how to end hahahahahah i'm so so sorry anyway i'll just throw this here ugh  
> anyway i'm so excited for 2park battle trip uhuhuhuhu
> 
> my wannaone twitter account is @porkwoojined please scream at me there!


End file.
